Christopher Meloni
|birthplace = Washington, D.C., U.S. |deathdate = |deathplace = |occupation = Actor |othername = Chris Meloni Clyde Stanky |yearsactive = 1989 – present | }} Christopher Peter Meloni (born April 2, 1961) is an American actor known for his roles as NYPD Detective Elliot Stabler on the NBC drama series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and as Chris Keller on the HBO drama series Oz. Early life Meloni was born the youngest of three children in Washington, D.C., the son of Cecile, a homemaker, and Robert Meloni, an endocrinologist.Christopher Meloni Biography (1961-) His maternal ancestry is French Canadian and his paternal ancestry is Italian. Meloni is a typical and widely diffused Sardinian surname.Cognomi Sardi He attended St. Stephen's School (now St. Stephen's & St. Agnes School) and the University of Colorado at Boulder, where he first studied acting, graduating with a degree in history in 1983. After graduation, Meloni went to New York where he continued his studies with Sanford Meisner at the famed Neighborhood Playhouse. Acting career Meloni worked as a construction worker prior to getting his acting break. He has also worked as a bouncer, bartender, and personal trainer. Meloni worked his way up the acting ladder with commercials,McDonald's Commercial short-lived TV series, and bit parts in a number of films. His first noticeable role was as the hotheaded son of a Mafia Don in the 1996 thriller Bound. He also appeared as Robbie Sinclair's friend Spike in Dinosaurs and Julia Roberts' fiance in Runaway Bride. , North Carolina while filming Nights in Rodanthe]] From 1998-2003, Meloni portrayed bisexual serial killer Chris Keller on the HBO series Oz; the role won him a great deal of media attention, particularly within the gay community, in which he is considered a sex symbol. In 1999, he even jokingly kissed his onscreen partner Lee Tergesen (who played Tobias Beecher, Meloni's on-screen boyfriend on Oz) at an awards dinner for GLAAD. L&O producer Dick Wolf, impressed by Meloni's acting abilities, signed him up for SVU in 1999, where he has remained ever since. From 1999 to 2003, he appeared on both shows simultaneously. He is currently working on the 12th season of SVU; despite reports this would be his last season with the show, Meloni has announced that he will not be departing the cast. He returned to his comedic roots when he portrayed the character "Gene" in Wet Hot American Summer in 2001, and the character of "Freakshow" (albeit in heavy make-up) in the 2004 comedy Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle. He would make another cameo in its sequel, Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, as "The Grand Wizard". Meloni competed in the eighth series of Bravo's Celebrity Poker Showdown, finishing in second place, behind Robin Tunney, and ahead of Macy Gray, Joy Behar, and Andy Dick. He played for Feed the Children. He also appeared on Celebrity Jeopardy! on November 10, 2006, defeating fellow Law & Order stars Sam Waterston and Kathryn Erbe. Meloni split his $50,000 charity prize between the Big Apple Circus Clown Care Program and the Montefiore Advocacy Center. Meloni was included in the 2006 edition of People magazine's Sexiest Men Alive. On July 6, 2006, Meloni was nominated for his first Emmy Award, in the category of Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series, for his role as Elliot Stabler on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. In July 2009, Meloni portrayed renowned DC Comics character Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in the DC Universe Animated Original Movie Green Lantern: First Flight. He briefly appeared in the first episode of the Comedy Central series Michael & Michael Have Issues portraying himself for a fake movie starring Michael Ian Black and Michael Showalter. Personal life Meloni is married to production designer Sherman Williamshttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005221/bio and they have two children, daughter Sophia Eva Pietra (b. March 23, 2001), and son Dante Amadeo (b. January 2, 2004). He wears a fake tattoo of the United States Marine Corps emblem (the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor) on his arm for his role in SVU (as seen in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Season 7 episodes, Season 8, Episode 8: "Underbelly" and Season 6, Episode 5: "Outcry".) He has a real tattoo of cubist representation of the crucifixion of Christ tattooed on his upper left arm. He also has a Chinese astrological chart of his family on his right lower leg. http://blogs.wsj.com/speakeasy/tag/jude-law/ The edge of it can be seen in the L&O: SVU episode "Wildlife" when Elliot is sleeping on the couch. He is a wine drinking buddy of Maynard James Keenan of the progressive metal band Tool. He is also a close friend of his on-screen partner of 12 years, Mariska Hargitay . She is godmother to his daughter. External links * * ChrisMeloni.net - A site dedicated to Christopher Meloni * LawandOrderSVU.net - SVU's Unofficial Fansite Category:1961 births Category:Actors from Washington, D.C. Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American actors of Italian descent Category:Living people Category:Neighborhood Playhouse School of the Theatre alumni Category:University of Colorado alumni de:Christopher Meloni el:Κρίστοφερ Μελόνι es:Christopher Meloni fr:Christopher Meloni it:Christopher Meloni nl:Christopher Meloni ja:クリストファー・メローニ pl:Christopher Meloni pt:Christopher Meloni fi:Christopher Meloni sv:Christopher Meloni